


Prom Night

by jusains



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Henry is also in love, Henrys parents are there for a brief second, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Prom Night, ted is awkward and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/pseuds/jusains
Summary: Ted and Henry go to prom together
Relationships: Tedgens - Relationship, slight Paulkins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldairballoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Miles!!! You’re incredible! <333

Henry almost flinches when the doorbell rings.

He’s still trying to get his tie right and gradually gets more frustrated, every time it doesn’t work.

“Your date is here”, his dad says, poking his head through the door.

“I know, I heard it.”

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t get this right”, Henry mumbles, pulling the tie off in frustration now.

“You could have just asked for help.”

“I thought I could do it.”

“Come here.”

Henry sighs and gets up when his dad fully steps into his room.

He takes the tie from Henry and puts it around his neck.

“So, the boy. He’s..?”

“A friend.. or something”, Henry explains, blushing lightly because he can’t deny that he’s desperately hoping for it to become something more tonight.

“Something?”

“We’ll see.”

“Is this a date?”

“I’m not sure. I mean.. I hope.”

“He’s cute.”

“You saw him?”

“Yeah, your mom’s talking to him right now. Asking him stuff. He looked nervous.”

“Good god, I should go.”

“He’s going to be fine.”

He tied the knot now and tugs on it a little, so it sits right.

“Thank you”, Henry says.

“Have fun, yeah?”

“I’ll try.”

His dad smiles and opens the door for him.

Henry steps outside and into the corridor, to see Ted in the doorway, talking to Henrys mom.

He looks good.

It’s not a surprise.

He always looks good.

But that suit is certainly something.

Henrys brain stops working for a moment.

“Hi”, Henry mutters.

“Hi”, Ted says, a bright smile forming on his lips. “You look great.”

How dare he make Henry blush like that in front of his parents?

“No you do”, Henry fumbles out.

Ted chuckles.

“Let’s go?”, Henry quickly asks, catching himself.

“We should take pictures!”, his mom chimes in.

“No, mom, we’ll take pictures there”, Henry says, not eager to pose with Ted in front of his parents for half an hour.

“You’ll send them to me?”, she asks.

“I will, I promise”, Henry says, reaching for Teds hand.

“Have fun!”, his mom says.

“Thanks, you too!”

He gently pushes Ted out of the door.

“Bye! It was nice to meet you!”, Ted says, waving at Henrys parents.

“Likewise! Bye!”

Henrys mom keeps standing at the door, watching them as they walk to Teds car.

Henry grabbed Teds hand earlier, just to lead him out of the door, but now he’s still holding it and it’s amazing.

Teds hand is soft and warm and just laying in Henrys.

“Your parents are nice”, Ted says.

Henrys dad was right, he does seem nervous. It’s cute.

“Yeah, they are.”

“Here’s my car.”

“Your car indeed.”

“I mean.. my dads car actually, but..”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

Ted laughs nervously and Henry smiles.

“I’m gonna unlock it”, Ted says.

“Yeah.”

Ted fumbles the keys out of his pockets, still holding on to Henrys hand.

“There we go”, he whispers, unlocking the car and opening the passengers door for Henry.

“Thank you”, Henry says, letting go of Teds hand now, to climb inside.

Ted closes the door behind Henry and quickly walks around the car, to get in as well.

—

The drive to the school isn’t long. 

In fact, it goes over even faster than usually. Henry is still in the middle of staring at Teds side profile when Ted suddenly parks.

“We’re here”, he says, unnecessarily.

“That was fast.”

“Yeah.” Ted looks up, his eyes meeting Henrys, making his heart beat faster.

“Ted what is this?”, Henry quickly asks, before the evening can fully begin.

It all happened so quickly, them going together, and they never really specified what this is.

“What do you mean?”, Ted asks.

“We just.. we just said we’d go here together. Is this platonic or is it, I don’t know, more than that?”

Ted hesitates, so Henry quickly keeps talking, afraid to have scared him off.

“I mean it’s fine if it’s not more, I just.. I hoped or thought- _thought_. I thought it might be a date. But if that’s not what you want it to be-“

“I want it to be a date”, Ted quickly says, interrupting Henrys uncomfortable monologue.

Henry slowly lets the breath go, he’s been holding.

“Okay”, he says, feeling relieved. “Me too.”

“You too?”

Henry nods.

Ted smiles, nodding to.

“Okay. A date it is.”

“A date it is.”

“Wanna go inside?”

Henry nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

—

Time always seems to move faster when you’re busy enjoying life. At least it seems like it does to Henry.

They’ve been there for three hours but it feels like only half an hour passed.

They danced and they laughed and they spend time with Emma and Paul and Bill and Charlotte and they danced again.

Ted went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and Henry found Emma and sat next to her.

“Hi”, she says.

“Hey.”

“How’s your date? Is it a date now?”

Henry smiles.

“It is a date”, he confirms.

“You asked him?”

“I did.”

She nudges his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah!”

Henry laughs, lightly shaking his head.

“Paul and I are leaving in a bit”, Emma says.

“Okay.”

“I’m staying over at his place. His parents aren’t home.”

“Emma!” Henry wiggles his brows at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Let me live, we’ve been dating for a year.”

“Well have fun I guess.”

“You too. Give Ted a kiss.”

“I should?”

“You haven’t yet?”

“It’s kinda a first date.”

“Yeah but the atmosphere is too romantic not to smooch a little.”

Henry chuckles.

“Shut up.”

“Do you want to kiss him?”

“I mean.. yeah.”

He’d love to.

“Ask him then.”

“I can’t just ask him out of nowhere, that’s weird.”

“I did that to Paul and we’re still dating a year afterwards.”

“Fair point I guess.”

“So ask Ted.”

“Ask Ted what?”, Ted asks, appearing next to Henry.

“If you want to dance”, Henry quickly says.

“Yeah sure.”

Henry reaches for Teds hand.

“Bye Emma!”

“Bye, have fun.”

She winks at him and he lightly shakes his head, pulling Ted on the dance floor.

A lot of people already left so the dance floor cleared up a little and the DJ is playing slow songs meant for lovesick fools like Henry.

He leans into Teds arms and Ted pulls him close.

Henry rests his forehead against Teds and he never wants this to end.

Teds breath is on his lips and his nose bumps against Henrys on occasion.

“Did I mention you look amazing?“, Ted asks, quietly, his hand caressing Henrys back, pulling him closer.

“Have a crush, Richards?”

“I might.”

“Yeah?” Henry can’t help but smile.

“What if I did?”

“That would be nice.”

“Nice?” Ted chuckles.

“I really like you”, Henry admits quietly.

“You do?”

“Yes. I have for a while.”

His heart is beating like shit and he doesn’t even dare to look at Ted, too scared that Ted doesn’t reciprocate.

That he somehow noticed over the course of the evening that he doesn’t like Henry after all.

So he stares at Teds lips instead of his eyes, getting more nervous the longer Ted doesn’t answer.

“Can I kiss you?”, Ted finally asks.

Henry smiles. He doesn’t really answer verbally, he just kind of pushes his chin towards Teds and presses their lips together.

It’s a little awkward, a little clumsy. Henry realises only halfway in that he’s actually not sure how kissing works. It’s not like he did it before.

He practiced on his hand once, but this is so different.

Their noses kind of clash at first and Ted seems rather surprised at Henry suddenly kissing him.

But then Ted kisses back and his lips are soft and Henry feels like it slowly works out.

Ted smiles against Henrys lips when Henry pulls away again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that the whole evening”, he quietly admits.

“Me too.”

Henry reaches up into Teds hair and buries his fingers in it, when Ted kisses him again.

This is nice.

Henry could to it forever.

They kiss for a while. They vary between kissing and dancing and talking and kissing again.

At some point, the music cuts off and the principal tells everyone to leave.

—

Ted drives Henry home, smiling at how Henry keeps staring at him.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes”, Henry just quietly explains, making Ted laugh.

They sit in silence the first few seconds after Ted pulled over in front of Henrys home.

“Thank you”, Ted says, after a while.

“For?”

“Going there with me. I mean, I probably wouldn’t have gone there if it wasn’t for you, but it was nice.”

“It was nice, yeah. ..Thank you for asking me.”

Henry unbuckles his seat belt now and leans over to Ted to kiss him good night. Or just to kiss him. He really can’t get enough of this.

“Henry?”, Ted asks quietly when they part.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go on.”

“Do you want to.. I mean if you’d like, we.. I-“

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I’d love that.”

“You would?”

Henry nods, making Ted smile.

“Okay, cool.”

Henry chuckles. “Cool”, he repeats.

“You’re making my head swirl.”

“I‘m making your head swirl?”

“Yeah. You‘re perfect. Shit.”

Henry just kisses Ted again, too flustered to function.

Ted pulls him closer and for a moment Henry even considers climbing onto Teds seat, into his lap.

Then he remembers that they are parked in front of his parents house and his mom is probably already watching them from the kitchen window.

“I should go inside”, he says.

Ted nods.

“See you on monday? Or sooner?”

“Sooner sounds nice.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“Wanna do something?”

“I’d love to.”

“I’ll text you then.”

“Okay.”

Ted kisses Henry again, before they pull away from each other for good.

“Good Night”, Ted mumbles.

“Night”, Henry says, gifting Ted a smile and reaching for the car door, opening it.

He gets out, closing the door before looking inside once more to see Ted triumphantly slam his fist in the air and accidentally hitting it in the steering wheel.

He flinches and Henry laughs because apparently he’s dating a fucking dork now and good god does he like him.

Henry knocks at the window and Ted flinches again, looking up, before he quickly rolls the window down, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Stop being so cute or I will fall in love with you”, Henry says.

Ted smiles.

“Is that a threat?”

“Depends on what you want.”

“It’s not then.”

“Smooth.”

Ted smiles.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, he says.

“Yeah, see you”, Henry says, before he waves slightly and leaves, still smiling at the thought of Ted and him dating. 


End file.
